O desejo proibido de Rin
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ela queria tocar seus cabelos. Por que aquele simples desejo infantil tinha que ser algo tão errado!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **O desejo proibido de Rin.**

Fazia agora sete dias que Rin tivera a vida devolvida pela espada do príncipe youkai — que grande ironia, um objeto que geralmente servia para arrancar vidas fora o que devolvera a sua — e passara a seguir silenciosamente em viagem com seu novo amo e senhor, o nobre youkai Sesshoumaru-Sama, e seus dois servos acompanhantes: o youkai anão senhor Jaken, e o youkai dragão de duas cabeças Ah-Uh.

Mas ela ainda não conseguira abrir a boca para falar, fosse para agradecer ou mesmo para dizer seu nome.

—Escute menina. — disse o senhor Jaken, voltando-se para ela — O amo Sesshoumaru não tem tempo para ficar perdendo com filhotes de humanos, ele só a reviveu porque queria testar o poder da Tensseiga, então saia logo daqui, antes que a paciência do amo se acabe e ele a mate.

Rin fez que nem o ouviu, e passou direto por ele, sempre com os olhos fixos naquele das longas madeixas prateadas, porque enquanto ele permitisse, ela o seguiria, pois este era seu único desejo... Quer dizer, quase o único.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, havia outra coisa que ela desejava também.

Só. Mais. Uma.

Isso ela já desejava desde o momento em que o vira pela primeira vez, sentado ferido e sozinho — mais ainda sublime — naquela floresta que ficava próxima ao seu antigo vilarejo, mas não se atrevia a fazê-lo.

Ela queria tocar seus cabelos.

Seu amo tinha cabelos como nenhum outro, eles eram longos, lisos e prateados, sempre balançando suavemente ao sabor do vento, transmitiam algo de suave e ao mesmo tempo etéreo para a criança.

Rin nunca antes havia visto nada igual a seu amo, ele era sublime, quase divino, e ainda assim permitia que ela o seguisse — não exatamente permitia, mas também não proibia — só que tudo isso também fazia dele algo _intocável,_ e isso tudo fazia o desejo dela quase parecer um pecado.

Mas... Talvez só um pouquinho, assim bem rapidinho.

Eles nem iam perceber.

Assim, bem de vagarzinho, ela ergueu o braço, estendendo timidamente os dedos da mão direita... Estava quase lá, quase lá... Só mais alguns centímetros, e ela finalmente saberia se os cabelos de seu amo eram realmente tão macios quando pareciam, estava agora tão perto...

—O que está fazendo? — seu amo perguntou sem virar-se ou mesmo parar de caminhar.

... E ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

De olhos arregalados Rin recolheu rapidamente a mão, talvez além de tudo, Sesshoumaru-Sama também tivesse olhos nas costas... Será?

Rin lançou um olhar desconfiado às costas de seu amo — assim como Jaken, que caminhava ao lado de Sesshoumaru-Sama segurando as rédeas de Ah-Uh, lançava a ela — mas logo seu olhar desconfiado transformou-se em admirado, porque inevitavelmente recaiu sobre o objeto de sua obsessão: os cabelos de Sesshoumaru-Sama.

Ela _tinha_ que tocá-los!

Dois dias mais tarde ela acabou por distrair-se dos sonhos que tinha acordada de seus dedos passeando livremente pelos fios prateados quando se deparou com um poço, e sentindo a garganta seca por estar caminhando desde o raiar do dia, então, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo a frente para verificar se ainda havia água naquele poço.

Havia! Havia sim água no fundo do poço!

Imediatamente Rin agarrou a corda e começou a puxar o balde, carregado de água, para cima.

—Há também uma horta a noroeste daqui. — Sesshoumaru-Sama avisou ao passar pela menina enquanto ela saciava sua sede.

Ainda com as bochechas cheias de água Rin paralisou.

Um poço que ainda tinha água e uma horta de legumes a noroeste dali, isso significava que havia algum vilarejo humano nas redondezas, engoliu a água misturada a uma boa dose de medo, ela odiava humanos, porque eles eram criaturas cruéis e mesquinhas, mas não só isso, ela também tinha muito medo deles.

No entanto... Mesmo que fosse arriscado, ela certamente estava com muita fome.

Ficou indecisa por um momento, mas só até a fome falar mais alto, Sesshoumaru-Sama dissera que a horta ficava a noroeste dali, não era? E ele estava seguindo rumo ao oeste, então talvez se fosse rápida o bastante ela ainda conseguisse alcançá-lo depois!

Jaken observou com satisfação a criança humana afastar-se correndo, agora bastava que ele montasse em Ah-Uh e alçasse vôo com Sesshoumaru-Sama e pronto, eles estariam livres dela para sempre!

—Jaken vá com ela. — Sesshoumaru-Sama ordenou, pondo abaixo todos os planos de Jaken com apenas três simples palavras.

Jaken nunca havia questionado seu mestre antes, e como gostava de ter a cabeça sobre os ombros, ele não pretendia começar agora.

Todas as noites Sesshoumaru-Sama escolhia um local onde passar a noite, geralmente era uma clareira na floresta, ele nunca dizia nada, apenas escolhia ao acaso um lugar para se sentar e ficava lá pelo resto da noite.

O senhor Jaken geralmente se sentava, agarrado ao seu bastão de duas cabeças, num canto que não fosse nem muito perto nem muito longe de seu amo, e Ah-Uh deitava-se um pouco mais para lá, e Rin geralmente se aconchegava nele para dormir, mesmo que ele tivesse uma pele áspera e cheia de escamas ainda era melhor do que dormir no chão, no entanto Rin sempre se recolhia muitas horas depois do dragão já ter dormido, porque antes de se recolher ela precisava catar folhas e galhos secos nas proximidades, com os quais pudesse ascender uma fogueira noturna.

E mesmo depois de deitar-se ela ainda levava várias horas para pegar no sono, porque ficava observando fascinada, através dos olhos entreabertos, o brilho do fogo refletido na cascata prateada que eram os cabelos de Sesshoumaru-Sama.

Se ao menos ela pudesse senti-los com suas próprias mãos...

No entanto, o ar daquela noite estava se provando frio e úmido demais para se conseguir manter acesa qualquer mínima faísca que fosse.

Seus dentes não paravam de bater por causa do frio, e ela já tinha os joelhos e as mãos vermelhos, sujos e feridos de tanto tempo que passara ajoelhada batendo inutilmente uma pedra na outra a procura de uma faísca.

—Você. — a voz de seu mestre chamou, cortando o silencio da escuridão, e fazendo-a largar as pedras imediatamente.

Rin virou-se hesitante, Sesshoumaru-Sama estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e tinha os olhos fixos nela.

—Venha cá. — chamou.

Ela levantou-se nervosa, limpando a crosta de terra que se grudara a seus joelhos e palmas das mãos, antes de se aproximar.

Talvez ele estivesse zangado por ela ainda não ter ido dormir...

—Sente-se aqui. — ordenou. — Cubra-se com isso e durma.

Rin obedeceu sem questionar, ou pelo menos tentou, ela chegou a sentar-se sobre as pernas de seu amo, e enrolar-se na parte que ele lhe oferecia de sua estola, mas quando se recostou ao amo para dormir, percebeu-se desperta demais para isso, ali estava ela, envolvida pelo perfume e pelo calor de seu amo, ouvindo o bater de seu coração, mas não podia tocar os cabelos dele, não com as mãos sujas de terra como estavam.

Por que aquele simples desejo infantil tinha que ser algo tão errado?!

Quinze dias depois, quando um pequeno córrego cruzou o caminho de Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin ainda não havia falado, e nem tomado banho, estava imunda e ainda usava o mesmo kimono sujo de sangue e terra do dia em que fora ressuscitada.

Sesshoumaru-Sama atravessou o curso d'água em três passos curtos, parecendo sequer percebê-lo, como se o mesmo não fosse digno de sua atenção, mas o senhor Jaken precisou erguer seu bastão de duas cabeças por sobre a própria cabeça para não molhá-lo na travessia — ele era tão baixo que em seu ponto mais profundo a água batia-lhe na altura do peito, mas o pior é que ele e Rin tinham quase a mesma altura — e Ah-Uh por sua vez aproximou-se cauteloso da água, passou alguns segundos a cheirá-la e então começou a bebê-la, então Rin parou ao seu lado e fez o mesmo — até mesmo a parte de cheirar a água — ela queria aproveitar a oportunidade para tomar banho, e também para lavar seu kimono, mas não podia ficar ali e perder tempo, porque tinha que seguir caminhando para não se perder de seu mestre de longos cabelos prateados, porque sabia que ele não voltaria para buscá-la.

No entanto, quando já chegava às árvores do outro lado do córrego, Sesshoumaru-Sama deteve-se.

—Jaken, Ah-Uh, me esperem aqui com a menina até que eu retorne. — ordenou.

E sem dizer mais nada seguiu caminhando sozinho até sumir por entre as árvores.

Quando perdeu de vista o brilho dos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin sentiu-se tentado a disparar correndo para alcançá-lo, pois temia que a tivesse abandonado e ela nunca mais tivesse a chance de tocar em seus cabelos, mas se acalmou quando percebeu que se ele realmente quisesse abandoná-la não teria deixado Jaken e Ah-Uh com ela.

—Você devia aproveitar essa chance para ir embora de uma vez e deixar de incomodar Sesshoumaru-Sama! — Jaken a censurou, do outro lado do córrego, virando-se para encará-la — Não percebe que só está atrasando a grande missão de Sesshoumaru-Sama?! Agora ele tem que parar todas as noites para deixá-la descansar, e desviar várias vezes o seu caminho para passar por locais onde você ache o que comer e beber! Agora mesmo aposto que ele sentiu a presença de um youkai hostil e quis seguir sozinho para livrar-se dele antes de seguirmos caminho quando antes...! O que você está fazendo?! Vista suas roupas!

Exasperou-se quando viu que a menina havia começado a despir-se do Kimono esfarrapado e sujo para poder entrar na água.

Mesmo já fazendo mais de uma volta de lua que os seguia, Rin ainda não tinha idéia de qual era essa tão grandiosa missão de Sesshoumaru-Sama sobre a qual o senhor Jaken lhe falara, mas algo em seu interior alegrou-se ao saber que Sesshoumaru-Sama vinha todo aquele tempo por várias vezes se desviando de seu caminho só para o bem dela.

No momento ela não tinha sabão ali à mão, então fez o que pôde para lavar a si mesma e ao kimono apenas com a água, depois, enquanto ainda esperava por Sesshoumaru-Sama, ela estendeu a roupa sobre uma pedra de superfície meio plana e deitou-se ao seu lado, para que ambos pudessem secar sob o sol.

Mas deve ter pegado no sono, porque quando se deu conta o crepúsculo já havia caído e havia um Kimono novo, laranja e limpo a cobrindo.

Sentou-se assustada sem saber da onde aquela roupa havia surgido, mas quando olhou a volta deparou-se com Sesshoumaru-Sama sentado placidamente ali perto, e ele parecia muito relaxado ali sentado com uma das pernas dobrada, o antebraço do único braço sobre o joelho, as costas recostadas ao tronco de uma árvore e os olhos fechados... Tão relaxado que poderia até mesmo estar dormindo.

Enquanto colocava o kimono novo ela olhou a volta mais uma vez, não havia nem sinal de Ah-Uh ou do senhor Jaken por perto, o que era muito estranho, mas, considerando-se que já estava anoitecendo, talvez eles tivessem ido buscar lenha para a fogueira noturna, embora aquilo geralmente fosse função dela.

O amo estava aparentemente dormindo, e não havia ninguém por perto para vê-la... Ela provavelmente não teria outra chance como aquela.

Cautelosamente Rin começou a aproximar-se de Sesshoumaru-Sama, caminhando na ponta dos pés sobre a grama, e quando já estava próxima o suficiente — apenas um esticar de seu braço a separava de seu objeto de desejo — chegou até mesmo a prender a respiração.

Estava mais próxima agora do que jamais havia estado antes, já podia até sentir os cabelos roçando as pontas de seus dedos...

—O que está fazendo? — Sesshoumaru-Sama perguntou do nada.

Com o susto ela acabou saltando para trás e caindo sentada no chão, no peito o coração batia descompassado.

Sesshoumaru-Sama abriu lentamente os olhos, e fitou-a.

—Este Sesshoumaru não está habituado a ter de repetir suas perguntas. — afirmou calmamente, se estivera mesmo dormindo ou não era impossível dizer. — Diga de uma vez o que estava fazendo.

De repente Rin deu-se conta de que _precisava_ respondê-lo, do contrário talvez ele se cansasse dela e a abandonasse.

—Eu... — rouquejou a voz já quase sumida pela falta de uso — Apenas queria tocá-los.

Ele ainda a fitava com seus intensos olhos dourados.

—Tocar o que?

Rin engoliu em seco, não por medo, mas por vergonha, por ter que admitir diante seu príncipe youkai seu, quase pecaminoso, desejo.

Por fim a resposta acabou sendo apenas um sussurro:

—Seus cabelos.

Sesshoumaru-Sama arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, como se não pudesse acreditar que todo aquele tempo tudo o que a menina queria era algo tão simples quanto tocar seus cabelos.

—Então é isso. — disse voltando a fechar os olhos e recostar a cabeça ao tronco da árvore. — Faça como quiser então.

O queixo de Rin caiu. Ela havia ouvido certo? Ele não se importava que ela tocasse com seus reles dedos indignos de humana na alvura imaculada de seus cabelos? Ele havia mesmo dado sua permissão? Ou ela estivera sonhando?

Bem, mas sonho ou não ela — finalmente — os tocaria.

Levantou-se e respeitosamente limpou as mãos em seu kimono, o coração pulsava acelerado com expectativa e ansiedade.

O primeiro toque foi algo tímido, um roçar das pontas de seus dedos na franja prateada de Sesshoumaru-Sama, afastando-a suavemente para lá e para cá, um sorriso tremulou em seus lábios e ela permitiu ousar-se um pouco mais: pegou uma das mechas e deixou que ela escorregasse livre por entre seus dedos.

Maravilhoso!

Ela nunca havia tocado em seda, mas tinha certeza que a sensação era algo parecida com aquela!

E então ela permitiu ousar ainda mais: pegou novamente a mesma mecha e ao invés de deixá-la simplesmente correr por entre seus dedos, passou ela mesma os dedos por entre os frios prateados, como se os penteasse.

Eram tão lisos, tão macios, tão sedosos, tão...

—Qual o seu nome? — Sesshoumaru-Sama voltou a falar de repente, para a surpresa dela que havia até mesmo se esquecido de que ele permanecia acordado.

Rin baixou os olhos, ainda concentrando-se em acariciar as madeixas belamente inumanas.

—Rin.

—Rin. — ele repetiu como se experimentasse para ver como o nome soava em sua voz, no entanto ainda não havia aberto os olhos.

—Sim. — ela confirmou vendo os últimos fios de cabelo escorrendo lentamente de suas mãos — Eu lhe sou muito grata... Sesshoumaru-Sama.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru-Sama abriu os olhos, de forma ainda mais lenta que a anterior, a fitou e puxou de dentro da armadura... Um pequeno pente de osso.

—Rin, este Sesshoumaru quer que você faça algo por ele. — afirmou.

Nem em seus mais belos sonhos Rin havia sonhado com algo como aquilo.

Meia hora depois quando Jaken retornou com os braços carregados de galhos junto ao dragão de duas cabeças Ah-Uh, seu queixo quase foi ao chão com a cena a sua frente: Sesshoumaru-Sama estava agora sentada na mesma pedra plana na qual a criança estivera dormindo antes, enquanto a mesma permanecia de pé à suas costas terminando de desembaraçar os últimos nós inexistentes de seus lisos cabelos prateados.

—Senhor Jaken, Ah-Uh, bem vindos de volta. — a menina os cumprimentou, para a surpresa de Jaken.

E daquele dia em diante, para eterna dor de cabeça e chateação do velho sapo, a menina nunca mais parou de falar.

 **Fim.**

Então o que acharam?

Fofa? Tediosa?

Sem sentido?

Por favor me digam.

Ah, e agora aquela perguntinha básica de sempre: será que mereço review's?


End file.
